A Million Reasons Not To
by Sam deLittle
Summary: So...do you want kids?" It was a simple question. He had a million reasons not to. Gwevin.


Hey there! I'm back with another Gwevin fic, as we DEFINITELY need more of them. This pairing is just too "squee-worthy" to not write for. :3 Wasn't the latest episode awesome?! The cheek-kiss on the roof was EPIC-sauce, not to mention Kevin's oh-so-lol-worthy introduction to Gwen's father. XD Was I the only one who couldn't stop giggling at what a dork he was?

Speaking of fathers...

* * *

"So…do you want kids?"

Kevin Levin had to restrain himself from spitting out the soda he had just drunk. He forced it down and then turned to his date and steady girlfriend, Gwen Tennyson. The two had been going out for nearly three years, even since the Alien Force had ended their duties. "We're only nineteen!" he barked. "Why are you asking about kids?!"

"Well, I'm not saying we should have them _now_, genius," Gwen narrowed her eyes and Kevin blushed. "It's just…well…I'm curious. I want kids, and I just sorta wanted to know if you did too."

Kevin looked into his soda, nearly empty. The two sat at a restaurant on a casual date, just enjoying one another's company – laughing and talking about this and that and the other thing. Kevin hadn't expected _this _conversation to come up. "Nah, I don't want kids."

"Why not?" Gwen asked immediately, obviously a little disappointed with his answer.

"I just don't, is that so hard to believe?" he asked, getting defensive once again. That was one of Kevin's problems – he was extremely vulnerable and got defensive easily, especially when asked questions that made him uncomfortable. "I mean, they're loud and annoying and messy…"

"I think it would be great to have a kid of your own," Gwen mused, twirling a lock of long red hair in her fingertips. "To see them grow up and to have so many adventures with them. Sounds fun."

"I can have adventures with you, can't I?" Kevin gave a flirtatious smile and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"It's not the same thing, dummy," she laughed, and he did too. "I guess I'm surprised. You'd make a good dad."

Kevin laughed out loud at that. "Oh yeah! I'd make a _fabulous_ Dad! After all, my own dad was such a great role model." Kevin stopped, surprised that he had brought up his father in such a casual manner. Whenever Kevin thought about his parents, it was with deliberate distaste and bitterness. After all, who wouldn't hate a pair of parents who had disowned you for being a mutant with powers you couldn't control? Kevin's smile fell away, and Gwen reached over the table to touch his arm.

"Kevin…you're not like your father."

"You don't even _know_ my father!" Kevin pulled his arm away, and when seeing the hurt look in Gwen's eyes, immediately apologized. "Man Gwen, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to be such a jerk. It's just…he wasn't always bad."

"How did he used to be?"

"When I was…well, when they thought I was normal, they didn't have a problem with me," Kevin shrugged. "I was their one and only, the best son in the world. I don't remember much – I was just a little kid – but I do remember my dad teaching me to ride a bike," he smiled, and upon seeing his smiling reflection in his coke, hated himself for doing it. He knocked over the glass, spilling the drink on the table.

"Kevin!"

"Dammit!" He grabbed his head in his hands and shook his back and forth. "Dammit, Gwen, I'd make an awful father! I don't know the first thing about raising a kid with love and compassion! I never had that!"

"Kevin…" Gwen put her hand on Kevin's arm, and he looked up at her. "Even if you didn't have role models, you know what love is." He looked at her, a little touched, but perplexed. She continued. "I know you do. I've seen you love so many people – not just me. Ben, Alan, everyone on the Alien Force. You were practically a father to those kids," she giggled. "And you did great."

Kevin looked deep into her eyes and conceded that Gwen's gorgeous stare could make anyone believe anything. He smiled, and held her outstretched hand in his own. He brought it up to his mouth and gave it a quick kiss. "Thanks Gwen…"

"So feel better about kids?"

"Nah, I'm still not having kids," Kevin insisted, sitting back in his chair. Gwen frowned.

"Okay, why not?!"

"What's it to you?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Well obviously we should have the same plans if we—" Gwen cut herself off, blushing bright red. Kevin's eyes widened when he realized what she was about to say. "N-N-Nothing, you were right, it's none of my business—"

"No," Kevin smiled at her. "I was thinking the same thing." His charming smile only made Gwen blush more. She pulled back a few loose strands of hair, not wanting to look at Kevin for fear of turning beet red. "But…I still don't think kids are a good idea."

"Okay, now why not?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

Kevin was silent, then shook his head. "Gwen…you may have forgotten – I'm a mutant."

"Oh please!" Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'm part alien! A lot of people are--"

"Yeah, a lot of people are part alien," Kevin cut her off, narrowing his eyes. "But not me. I'm not part alien. I don't fit in on _any_ planet."

"So you're saying that you don't want kids because--"

"Because they'll end up like me," Kevin frowned, eyebrows knitted together. "With freaky energy sucking powers that'll turn them into monst—" he stopped and shook his head, not wanting to go on, as if the image was too grotesque for his own mind. "No! It took me forever to figure out how to use my powers without hurting myself – and I got a second chance. What if my kids aren't so lucky?"

"Kevin, you can help them," Gwen assured him. "And there's no guarantee that they'll inherit your powers."

"What if they do?!" Kevin asked, a little frantic. "What if they go to school and suck out the electricity?! Or absorb sand and end up strewn everywhere?"

"You're "ouching" before you're pinched!" Gwen told him. "You can't be afraid of a future that might not even come true!"

"No," Kevin shook his head. "I can't risk it. I'd never forgive myself if my kid ended up like me."

Gwen looked at Kevin, and the put her hand on his once again. "But there's so much more to you than your powers." He looked up at her, confused. "You're funny, and compassionate when you want to be, strong, sweet, braver than anyone I know. And you've come from such hardship," she told him, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. "You're a _hero_ Kevin. Why in the world would you not want your kid to be like you?"

Kevin looked into Gwen's eyes and felt his own stinging slightly. He looked away, no wanting her to see his tears, and covered his face with his hand. "…God Gwen. How the _hell_ do you always know what to say?"

"C'mon," Gwen smiled, standing up and putting her hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Let's get out of here." Kevin looked up and smiled at her, taking her hand in his own and walking towards the counter to pay for their food.

* * *

"…So?"

"So what?"

"So…kids?"

"Okay, okay," Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes. The two of them were now walking towards the parking lot, both wearing their heavy coats, yet still snuggled close together for warmth. "I want kids. Happy?"

"Very," Gwen smiled. "I sorta want a son."

"Hmm…me too."

"Any names?" Gwen winked. Kevin smirked at her.

"Aren't we jumping the gun a bit there, Gwendolyn?" he asked coyly. "Or are you telling me something in code?"

"No!" Gwen blushed and playfully pushed Kevin's shoulder. He laughed, and then answered her question.

"I kinda always liked the name 'Devlin'."

Gwen looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "…Devlin?"

"Yeah," Kevin said, frowning. "What's wrong with that?"

"Devlin Levin?"

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"You really want his name to _rhyme_?" Gwen asked.

"Mine does!"

"Yeah, and you hate your parents. Do you want him to hate us?" Gwen blushed again, realizing what she had just said. But Kevin didn't seem phased.

"Oh, maybe we should name him 'Leonard' so he can be called 'Len' and have his name rhyme with yours, your brother's, _and_ Ben's!"

"N-No!"

"Or maybe Denny!" Kevin continued to tease her. "Or 'Den'! So not only will his name sufficiently rhyme with the rest of the Tennysons, but he'll also be named after a _room_."

"Hey!"

"Oh, no, no, no! Let's name him something really weird and Asian like 'Ren'!" Kevin joked, waving his hands in the air. "Or Sven! Wen! Zen! Like the gardens!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Gwen sighed, exasperated. "We'll name him Devlin! You win! But if it's a girl, I want to name her Jennifer!"

"Okay, deal," Kevin smiled, putting his arm around Gwen. "If it's a boy, his name will rhyme and he'll be teased for the rest of his life. If it's a girl, her name will rhyme with her mother's entire side of the family, and she'll dread Christmas parties."

"Sounds fine to me," Gwen smiled, leaning back into Kevin. "Or you know…"

"Hmmm?" Kevin asked, raising his eyebrow. Gwen looked up and shot a playful smirk at him.

"We could always have _two_."


End file.
